


Hormones

by khumahness



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Kohasen, THEY ARE VERY OOC SORRY, sub!senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khumahness/pseuds/khumahness
Summary: Everyone knows Senkuu is the most intelligent man on the Stone World, but Kohaku will teach him things we can't learn in books.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 20





	Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in english -not my native language- not the best thing i've ever written but its worth a try hahah, see you at the end

It was a regular day on the Stone World, Senkuu was playing with Chrome's minerals, Kohaku was training Kinro. It had passed some time , Senkuu got bored and decided to look at the window, where he could have a clear view of Kohaku. He liked her, she was useful, strong, indepedent and kinda smart. There was nothing in this world he could find any more annoying than dumb girls with no perspective of future. Actually, in that situation, their future depended on Senkuu's brain and the others manpower. For now, that were working out... well. Senkuu thought while still looking her fighting skills.

> "Hey man! What you staring at?" Taiju appeared caughing Senkuu out of guard.
> 
> "What the hell? Knock the door." Senkuu got scared did a little jump, making his friend laugh.
> 
> "Don't know if you realized but we don't have a door, sorry." he said, smiling as always.
> 
> "Cut the crap, what do you want?"
> 
> "Err... don't know how to say that really but like... uh.."
> 
> "Spill it out, dumbass."
> 
> "You know that Yuzuhira and I are like, dating, and like, we get horny sometimes and like-"
> 
> "Ok man shut up. I'm not gonna teach you how to have sex, you guys were supposed to learn how reproduction works at school-"
> 
> "What you mean you guys? You learned at that time too."
> 
> "No, i knew everything before everyone. You're supposed to know that already."
> 
> "What? Wait, Its not that, of course i know how to fuck, unlike your virgin ass!" Taiju teases.
> 
> "Whatever, love doesn't make any sense and is stupid."
> 
> "Sex is not always about love, is just pleasure, and you just didn't find the right person that will make you feel butterflies on your stomach and on your co-"
> 
> "That's illogical, i can't have butterflies on my stomach, much less on my penis."
> 
> "It's not that literal-"
> 
> "Then i've lost interest."
> 
> "Anyways man, let me talk now. I need help with something. So, me and Yuzuhira, we love having sex, bro, we are lucky no one has ever caught us in this middle of nothing, the adrenaline is always amazing tho and-"
> 
> "For the love of GOD, if you don't tell me what you want i'm gonna kick your ass and throw it down this stairs."
> 
> "Chill, anyway, we need something that will avoid Yuzuhira getting pregnant."
> 
> "... a condom."
> 
> "Yeah, that! Man, i wasn't even thinking about that, only when i was almost cumming inside she stopped me and said-"
> 
> "Are you that fucking STUPID? Gezz, I'm not sure if I can make a goddamn condom right now, why don't you two rabbits just don't have sex?"
> 
> "What? You're asking for the impossible, I can't control myself! And neither can she, heh."
> 
> "You guys can make other things besides penetration, ya know." a feminine voice could be heard behind them.
> 
> "Koharu??? WHAT THE FUCK, this isn't a conversation for a girl. How did you get in there? This is so embarassing." Suddelly the literal smartest man on the whole world was nothing but a hard blush on his face.
> 
> "Our training just ended, then I came to say hello to my dear Senku. What the hell you mean by this is no girls talk? So Taiju is fucking a tree then?" Senkuu wanted to shove his face on the wall.
> 
> "PFFF you're funny -- Taijuu did a high five with her. "But what can we do besides penetration?"
> 
> "You kidding, right? C'mon man, finger her, your tongue on her body, there are infinitive things you can do on her and she can do on you. Did she ever cum?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Geez! Poor girl! Stop being a dumb himbo and let your friend work." She said tapping his large back, almost saying she wanted to be alone with Senkuu, and Taiju surprisingly got the code.
> 
> "You're all insanely stupid." Senkuu sighed, clearly embarresed but trying not to show it.. "AND your friend here is trying to work on fucking technology that will make us be the first and fastest civilization ever built on history of mankind and you fuckers just want to screw around!" Senkuu screamed so the other could hear but he was already running on the arms of his lover. Senkuu was losing his mind, and that was the only thing he could not lose.
> 
> "Yo Senkuu watch your mouth, why do you think Taiju is always in a good mood?"
> 
> "Because he doesn't have any brain cells. And who do you think you are to say something about my mouth?"
> 
> "I would like to say other things about it" Huh.
> 
> "... what?"
> 
> "Nothing, anyway, maybe you're right about Taiju, heh. But we are doing so well, we've done so many things already, you must be proud."
> 
> "It's not enough."
> 
> "It is for now. You are too stressed" she gently got close behind him and touched his temporal bones with two fingers on both sides, making something you could call a massage. "Maybe you should really just do something to relax. I'm sure you know sex is a great way to relieve stress, it makes you feel so good."
> 
> "Of course i know, it releases endorphin, that gives pleasure and oxytocin, which is a "hormone of love" something fool like that. It can be for reproduction too, obviously, but i think that's even worse than doing it for pleasure. And I'm not having a headache, you can stop touching me." She giggled and moved away.
> 
> "You should show some gratitude. Anyway, so you don't believe in the power of that oxytocin?"
> 
> "I know it exists, i just think love and sex are stupid." Besides all that talk, Senkuu was blushing and trying to keep a firm voice with Kohaku getting close. He gave small steps until shoked with the table, meaning he couldn't avoid her aproach anymore.
> 
> "W-what you doing?" 
> 
> "You know, Senkuu, in our tribe we don't have any tabu, we understand sex as something natural that can be done whenever the two or more people involved feel like it." Two or more? I've never read about more than two people involved in sex... Senkuu's mind was working really fast right now. "Of course we have to be careful, i'm not a big fan of all this baby stuff.
> 
> "S-so have you done it already?"
> 
> "Yeah, a lot. and Taiju is right, is great. You think i'm a whore now?" What the fuck? How did she know that word? Kohaku looked at him with those big pleading eyes and arms crossed, making her boobs look even bigger, Senkuu couldn't help but to stare a little. He was not blind, after all.
> 
> "W-what? Ten billion percent sure you are not, i have n-nothing to do with who you sleep with..." He stuttered when she touched his abdomen tickling his belly and going down with her fingers. Senkuu was half hard. His penis did that sometimes due to the blood rush on the veins and he knew it was normal, but he simply did nothing and it disapeared. Suddenly she stopped, letting a very much confused awakening his sexuality boy on hand, literally.
> 
> "That's good to hear! So, thanks for the talk, i'm actually tired, so i will be resting for now, bye!" and she left, just like that.

Senkuu didn't stop thinking, trying to figure out a logical conclusion, but it was so freacking irracional, that feeling did not make sense, he hated it, he hated not knowing something, but whenever he thought of her, if that goddamn girl fucked with these stupid guys, it was just so good, he could feel himself getting hot. He just wanted to be one of them or even if he was there just... watching, or something. He was so confused, how can a simple girl that only has beauty and strengh makes his heart beat so fast. That night, Senkuu had his first wet dream in his 17 years.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Senkuu woke up feeling like a plastic bag, he just hoped people could avoid him during the entire day buy of course that won't happen. Everybody relies on him, after all, he needs to lider them.

> "Senkuuuu good morning! What we doing for today?" Chrome asked excited as always.
> 
> "Talk to you later, Chro." Senkuu said, looking down and heading alone to the lab, closing the improvised door they created, after that first incident with Taiju.
> 
> "Yo what's going on with him?" Chrome asked Kinro and Ginro, whose obviously had no clue.
> 
> "Mind your bussiness you guys, i will have a little talk with him." Kohaku said.
> 
> "And what you know about what he is feeling?"
> 
> "I might be the one who caused it, now if you excuse me!"

She left, Kinro and Ginro looked at each other, trying to guess what she was up to and maybe they were coming at the right answer. Poor inocent boy Chrome was still confused.

Kohaku knocked the door, at least.

> "Uh, hey it's me."
> 
> "Thank god a person with manners, come on in."
> 
> "What happened?"
> 
> "You happened. Listen, i don't have any reason to hide this shit or to pretend i don't feel it. You really teased me yesterday and i couldn't stop thinking about the way you got close and your hands on my stomach and- fuck. I even had a fucking dream about other things and it felt so realistic that i woke up and just wanted to shove my head on your tiddies and be there forever just like it happened in my d-dream..."Fuck! I'm so sorry, sorry, this doesnt need to be a mutual feeling and you can just leave me there-"

She shut his mouth with a kiss, and Senkuu clearly didn't know how to proceed.

> "Pff Senkuu, who could say you're that cute. Stop worring, you are just horny, not a big deal. And you know, i can help."
> 
> "I imagined the odds were high that you wanted me too, but you seem to have done lots of... research on this subject. I've never done that before."
> 
> "Yeah Senku, i already had lots of sex if that's what you're trying to say." maybe i can't be that methodical. "Of course you've never, duh. Seems like you have never had a single sexual contact. How did you live?"
> 
> "Stop saying like i'm the worst person ever, i had other interests and because of that now I know basically everything we will ever need."
> 
> "I know in practice things you would never know if it wasn't me."
> 
> "... you got a point."
> 
> "Now shut up for a while, yes? Tired of all your talking."

Kohaku kissed him again and this time her finger went on his bottom lip, in a sigh that he should open his mouth. And so he did and she shove her tongue inside while Senkuu tried to keep on her rhythm. He closed his mouth and kept letting that meat play with his, and he started to follow her, both tonges now fighting together, sometimes stopping to breath for less then 2 seconds until they started all over again. Senkuu grabbed behind her neck and she firmly put her hands on his waist, with the feeling of his knees getting weak, Senkuu just sat on the floor pushing the girl with him. With that, Kohaku sat on his lap, rolling her body even closer to his. She took both his hands and placed them on her waist, almost on her butt. Senkuu let out a little moan when he tighten the grip, feeling his cock getting harder while she teased him even more with her body movements.

> "C'mon, more..."
> 
> "Wanna feel me?" She bounced, she fucking bounced on the very lenght of his cock, she could feel it all now, even with the clothes still on.
> 
> "A-ah, you're so lewd." Senkuu pressed his hand on her inner tight, making the girl moan louder. "I think I wanna finger you."
> 
> "What do you know about f-fingering, huh?"
> 
> "You know, I may be a virgin but i'm not stupid, i've read things. Do you know that more then half of females don't reach an orgasm during sex? I wonder why. "
> 
> "I should have guessed that, it's hard to make us cum."
> 
> "Is it?"

Senkuu entered one finger, slowly, literally looking like he was starting a new experiment.

> "More, i won't break."
> 
> "It's just... so tight." He legit look amused.
> 
> "You can wonder how it will feel wrapped around your cock" she said, setting the mood again.
> 
> "Hm... right."

Senkuu put on another finger, making more movements and, well, since she said she wouldn't break...

> "Fuck, S-senkuu." He roughtly throw her on the ground, spread her legs with one hand and moved his fingers the fastest way he could, observing her expressions in every single spot he hit inside her, and of course, memorizing all of them.
> 
> "You seem to enjoy when i hit here." He trusted even harder making the girl cry from pleasure, rolling her hips on his direction. "Told you i'm a fast learner." He pet her face and kissed her, their noses were touching and they were moaning, even if Senkuu wasn't recieving a direct touch, seeing her like that was already being too much. Kohaku put on of her fingers around his lips and made him open his mouth, Senkuu opened obediently and just let her when she softly grabbed his tongue, Senkuu smirked with his tongue out.
> 
> "I can't take it when you smirk like that, and you always does that, you b-bastard. Ugh."
> 
> "'m swryy." he licked her fingers. "is that something you want me to do with my mouth?"
> 
> "Yea, lick t-there. You know" she blushed.
> 
> "Suddely shy?" Senkuu put his hair behind his ears and dive on her soaking wet pussy, first kissing gently her outsides and rubbing the tip of his fingers on her clit, gently, almost getting no reaction out of her.
> 
> "Hm, maybe your fingers inside feeling so good was just luc- AH" she almost screamed when he trusted his fingers again while sucking her clit hard.
> 
> "Shut up, brat" he breathed.-- "Let me do my job."
> 
> "Fuck you, how do you know all t-this words?" Senkuu kept making her moan, kissing, sucking and moaning on her pussy like he was starving and right in front of him was a whole meal. and it really was.
> 
> "I actually ask myself you do you know; and kinda called you like that in my... dream."
> 
> "What else did you called me? Hnm..." she pull his hair and Senkuu seemed to like the pain, moaning submissive when he let her control the speed of his mouth on her.
> 
> "S-slut." Senkuu looked at her with that superior eyes that says he knows he's better then anyone, and kept sucking her pussy and now playing with her nipples. It was way too much for Kohaku to handle.
> 
> "'m starting to thinking you're the slut, doing so g-good down there." Senkuu squeezed her tights and speed his tongue. "HHNM, hah, stop, s-stop."

Even drowning in pleasure of experiencing such an amazing taste Senkuu obeyed when she pulled his hair really hard.

> "What? Did i hurt you?"
> 
> "Of course not, i just-" she breathed-- "just don't want to cum now. You were great."
> 
> "I know i'm great, but why don't you wanna cum? I really wanna make you do that."
> 
> "If you say please" she joked
> 
> "Please. Let me make you cum." he said with no hesitation. With that, Kohaku enter the foreplay.
> 
> "Aw, miss my taste already?" she put two fingers inside her, moaning while Senku just watched immobile. She took her wet fingers and once again put them on his lips. Senkuu, drowned with her scent, breath deeply and licked her fingers with a new shy look on his always arrogant face.
> 
> "Since you're that desperate suck me again, do it. I would love to see you try making me squirt." Desperate... yeah, he liked the sound of that.

Senku did all of that again, this time, going full on his new acquired skills since the start. Kohaku was nothing but a moaning crying mess, still trying to keep a dominant face but he was making it too difficult.

> "Fuck, f-fuck, i'm gonna c- AH." Senkuu insert a forth finger, all while looking at her and never one changing the rhythm. She was done. She not only had an orgasm but squirted right on his face, Senkuu never looked more satisfied, passing his fingers on her clitoris gently and making sure to clean everything with his tongue. "A-amazing, Senku, hah..."
> 
> "Did I please you the way you wanted?"
> 
> "Hn, yes, good boy. I've never felt anything like it."
> 
> "You can call me that, more times."
> 
> "Hah, I will. Now let me return what you did for me."
> 
> "If you make me shiver as much as I did you it will be great, you sucked my cock so good on my dream." an awkward silence and a little giggle coming from Kohaku "Erm, sorry, I don't really filter my words when on that stage." he pointed and his bigger then she expected, now that she pay attention, cock, already dripping with pre-cum staining his clothes. Please, no filters, she thought.

Both of them got rid off all the clothes, and looked at each other, appreciating their naked body for the first time.

> "You have no idea how hot you are." Senkuu said, almost drooling while staring at her boobs.
> 
> "I've been told, and you're not that bad either for someone weaker then me."
> 
> "Huh, you can't take your eyes off my dick." He said, grabbing it and slowly stroking, teasing her.
> 
> "Oh please, i'm thirsty. Now, if you excuse me." Kohaku leaned all on fours and put her head between his legs, she wrapped her right hand on the base of his dick and could hear him sigh.
> 
> "You really never had an orgasm before?"
> 
> "...no."
> 
> "Why? Tell me, otherwise i won't do anything." She sat on her knees.
> 
> "WAIT i'll tell, geez. I never thought it would add something convenient in my scientist life.."
> 
> "Cumming is quite convenient."
> 
> "Yeah i'm kinda starting to realize it. Enough talking, go back to sucking." "...please."
> 
> "You're not in the place to demand, so I appreciate the 'please'." she returned her hand on the base of his dick and slowly licked his tip, in a warming for putting it on her mouth. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth, took a deep breath and slipped until she could, working her hand where she couldn't reach. Circular and firm moves being done on his base while her tongue sucked and licked everywhere she physically could. Senkuu was hot all over, she could feel how much his body heat had incresed, and all because of her.
> 
> "D-deep throat me." He might think he sounded dominating, but she knew he would beg if she wanted. She looked up with his cock still on her mouth, took it fast and licked it all from the balls -he shivered- to the top, all while looking at him with those big beautiful eyes. Senku was breathing fast, chest up and down and face red. She didn't need any more motivation.
> 
> "Yeah..." Kohaku took a real deep breath and put his cock on her mouth as deep as she could, gagging.
> 
> "Fuck." he put his experienced hands on her head trusting all the way in, making her go deeper. "Breath through the nose." She coughed but didn't stop. "I'm gonna... do it at my pace. I mean, c-can I?"
> 
> "Fuck my mouth like you mean it." He stood up and grabbed her by the head while pitiless rocked his hips down on her throat, and she was loving every minute of this rough treatment.
> 
> "Touch yourself" Kohaku moaned on his cock and didn't take long to do it, three fingers rubbing her pussy and the other hand playing with her nipples. Senkuu was having a view that not even his recent dreams could give him. "Nnhm yeah... I think i'm gonna c-cum. Fuck, t-this is s-so weird." He relaxed his hand on her head and quickly Kohaku took the cock out to finally breath, stood up and threw him against the wall, still masturbating him, pressing her boobs on his chest. Senkuu felt weak, but that didn't turn him off at all.
> 
> "Good boy will come for me?" Senkuu felt his cheeks getting redder and moaned loud by the praise, she noticed. "You did so good, you're amazing, you know? Such a shame i can't have your fat cock inside me, shame i can't jump on it like a cowgirl, i'm sure you would fuck me so good, 'cause you're so good for me, right?
> 
> "A-ah, nnngh, more..." with the other hand, she closed it around his neck cutting his oxygen. Senkuu's eyes rolled with pleasure and he moaned as high as he possibly could, considering the choking.
> 
> "My little boy just learned about sex today and already did so great? You are the best, no one can ever be compared to you..." she said all that with her mouth close to his, she could feel his hot breath and hot skin when he moaned on her arms and leaned to kiss her, but she deviate and choked him again. His eyes were focused on her with an cute and submissive look. "I'm not done talking.Admit that you love the idea that i can just pin you on this wall and maybe even fuck your ass, huh, you submissive bitch? You're loving being asphyxiated, made like an object for my pleasure?" Senkuu had no words to describe how horny he was with all those words, he felt like he was on another space he didn't want to leave, ever.¹ For the first time, Senkuu wasn't controling the situation. Leave it all on the hands of other person was amazing, he just wanted to obey.
> 
> "B-but i u-used your mouth, too..." a slap on his face.
> 
> "You used my mouth because i really love sucking dick, who you think you are?"
> 
> "Yes, f-fuck. Hit me m-more." she did. and he smiled.
> 
> "Apologize. I know you're smart and know what you did wrong"
> 
> "F-fuck, nngh, sorry, sorry. I'll be a g-good boy. Let me cum, let me cum, m-mistr, mistress... Please please. " Senkuu cried out, putting his hand on her waist, in a way his knee could rub on between her tights, she rubbed and let a small moan on his ear.
> 
> "Come, pretty boy."

Senkuu came, his first orgasm felt like his whole mind gone blank, he had no thoughts, no science and he had never felt more in peace. So that's why people are obsessed with sex, huh...

He made a mess everywhere, Kohaku cleaned her fingers and his skin with her tongue, gently, leaving small kisses where she passed and Senkuu just couldn't breathe anymore.

> "Shh, you did so good." she saw his eyes getting heavier and knew he would sleep like a baby in no time, so she quickly made a bed and stuck them together, they could cuddle and hug each other.
> 
> "That r-really was an experience worth to try. Hah..."
> 
> "Just sleep, we can talk about everything tomorrow."
> 
> "Yea." He closed his eyes and turned back sided, instantly falling asleep, Kohaku hoped he could have a nice dream again.

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT KINKY HASJDSDKF ANYWAYS HOPE YALL LIKED IT THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
